A microwave heating apparatus with a drawer door is described in the related art, and the drawer doors of some microwave heating apparatuses easily collide with bodies of the microwave heating apparatuses in opening or closing the drawer doors, which causes a liquid in the drawer door to spill out. Furthermore, the time of opening or closing the drawer door of the microwave heating apparatus is long so as to affect the satisfaction of users.